


Entitlement

by TheonlyDan



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan
Summary: It sure was hell of an ending and a hellish beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, i'm not sure how this story would turn out...... You would have to stick around and check it yourselves!  
> I promise I won't get lazy and watch EVERY episode of Apocalypse, and I would try to update every week :)

  You didn’t know how you ended up in this place.

You’d witnessed the dark places of human; you’d had your fair share of heartbreaks, sadness, chaos, sweetness and all kinds of emotions.

So when you heard the news of nuclear missiles destroying the world, you thought: hey, so this was it? The end of the world?

You had planned to die alone in an unknown place, with peace and grace.

You said goodbye to your loved ones, your friends, your enemies.

And then, The Cooperation found you and took you here, the Outpost.

 

  You were forced to know all of the people; Wilhelmina Venable was the “leader” of this fallen place; Ms. Mead was her right hand; Coco was a social media influencer, and you just didn’t like her—her attitude and other personality traits made you sick. Her handsome hairdresser, Mr. Gallant, was no better. He was just as superficial as her, and you hated him not because he was gay (hell, you like girls too), it was the snobbishness you felt when he was talking.

Evie, Mr. gallant’s grandmother, looked down on you because she despised all of the people that was poorer or whom she deemed “tasteless”. She had no feelings; she didn’t love her own grandson, for heaven’s sake. And then she died in her sleep “peacefully” according to Mr. Langdon.

Mallory, Coco’s personal assistant, was very different. She was a Grey, and you felt sorry for her. It wasn’t fair, about all of this that had happened. She seemed like a nice girl, but mostly quiet though.

Others, you don’t know very well. Stu died shortly; Timothy and Emily were a couple (they were too obvious, like two lovesick teenagers. But that was what had kept them going, right?); Dinah, the previously famous talk show host, was very charismatic and had an air of confidence that made everyone feel at ease. But somehow, you didn’t like to be with her……there were just something off about her that you just couldn’t tell. Her son was distant and angry always.

 

That was it, you were left alone in your own world after 18 months. Nothing changed until a stranger arrived at the Outpost, Mr. Langdon.

However, the days were just FILLED with things that others had never noticed.

 

It started with an accident.

 

That night was hotter than usual; you had a bad history with insomnia. Of course, you were forced to get out of bed because you just couldn’t sleep.

Decided to take a stroll, you wore your silken nightgown that was very much see-through (but you didn’t think that you’d bump into anyone in this hour of the night) and walked down the hall, bare feet.

 

You started to reminisce the good times before the nuclear winter, thinking about your family who all died, and lovers that were gone. The air was humid, and the ground was cold and soothing; you licked your dried lips, and wondered about the strange feeling, a familiar warmth that was rising up your chest.

 

Suddenly, you saw a quivering yellow light that was seeping through a door. You stopped and recalled that this was supposed to be Ms. Venable’s room.

She was a very beautiful woman, you’d admit. She would be the sexy boss in your fantasy who’d spank you raw on the office table; the naughty teacher who’d punish you after school; the horny stepmom that would flirt with you in front of your dad.

Well, the days were hard and you’d had to use your imagination to satisfy your own “needs” since sex was not allowed in the Outpost.

Didn’t know what had gotten into you that made you remember all those dirty thoughts, you swallowed, face a bit flushed and started to walk away.

Too late.

You heard the door creaked to open behind you, as your heart skipped a beat.

“Miss Wilkinson?”

You turned around and found that Ms. Venable was in a white, thin blouse, Victorian style and……breathtakingly sexy.

You steadied yourself.

“I’m really sorry. I couldn’t sleep so I decided to take a stroll down the halls.”

Her gaze was penetrating and made you self-conscious, suddenly want to avert her eyes and run away.

“Well, wandering around here could be…… _dangerous_.”

Ms. Venable, in your imagination, hissed the last word in the most seductive way.

You blushed out of the blue, tugged a strand of your loose hair behind your ear.

Ms. Venable’s eyes followed your every movement, and she looked like she wanted to skin you alive or…… _make you beg_.

“I would go back to my room right away. Goodnight, Ms. Venable.”

“I wish you would have a good dream, but unfortunately you probably would not.”

She smiled, snake-like, gaze unrelenting.

You tried to walk past her and go back to your room.

She grasped your arm not so strongly but firm, you gasped.

“ _Be careful_.”

She whispered in your ear, and it gave you goosebumps all over your body.

Her breath was minty and mixed with a scent of red wine, but that must be your hallucination since no alcohol beverages existed in this facility.

You felt her warmth radiating beneath her blouse.

And the next minute you know, she let you go and shut the door behind you.

 

You let out a breath that you didn’t know you were holding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then she fell even more, to her old habits and weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay when I was writing this chapter, I was a bit disturbed and turned on at the same time.  
> I hope it was a natural reaction?

  After that peculiar night, you looked at Ms. Venable differently.

And she looked at you in a special way, too. Like you were something on her plate, or some toy that she owned.

A mysterious glint would always appear when she looked into your eyes, and like a game, you would try to look away like you were trying to avoid some unnecessary war.

Of course, you were not a foolish, weak-willed woman; most of the times, you stared right back at her.

And instead of the steadiness you wanted to manifest, you believed that she saw the quiver and the silent screaming underneath.

 

The tension got thicker when all of you were having dinner.

 

You felt her gaze was always fixed on you, following you, and the others were totally unaware of the strange atmosphere evolving around you.

It was not an unpleasant feeling, if you were being honest. A part of you loved the danger of playing with fire; another part of you was sick of being seduced by the unknown.

 

That could have been it.

You were not weaker than the others, but sometimes the stress of all things just get under your skin and crush your bones.

So that night, not a special night; In fact, an ordinary night with nutrition cube and hungry stares somehow just tipped you over the edge.

 

You said you feel unwell and would like to go back to your room and rest. Avoiding curious glances and ignoring Ms. Venable’s knowing stare, you quickly disappeared into the place that you could have some privacy.

 

You slammed the doors and didn’t care to lock it, then you broke down.

Why was everything so fucked up?

You started to punch the pillows hysterically, laughing with tears choked inside.

This was the reality that you knew you’d have to take in, _but you refuse to believe._

You should be positive and grateful, for you had survived so far.

But you just wanted to let it all go, and couldn’t even care less about what would happen to the rotten humanity.

 

The emotions piled up and suddenly it was too much, you started to rip your own clothes off with anger and desire, wanting for another human’s touch on you.

To comfort you, to threaten you.

To be safe, and be pushed towards the abyss of pain and bliss.

 

You imagined Ms. Venable’s cruel fingers tormenting you relentlessly; on your nipples, on your hips, inside your thighs.

She slapped you in your fantasy, and then she kissed with fever. You wouldn’t be surprised if she bit your tongue until you both tasted _blood_.

 

You started to masturbate furiously; you cried out for the humiliation, satisfaction and agony, never caring if others might hear you.

And of course, how could you hear that your door had been opened and closed?

“ _Miss Wilkinson.”_

The familiar voice that was still ringing in your fantasy startled you before the high of the orgasm.

You didn’t know what had got into you; perhaps it was because of her presence, you didn’t feel like yourself.

Had no intention to cover yourself up, you stood up with a lazy smile and approached her.

She was actually surprised when you stopped right in front of her, just enough to kiss.

“Well, people said it was rude to watch. I guess you’ve enjoyed?”

Your voice came out a bit rasped and rushed, and for the first time……

Ms. Venable’s eyes flickered with another kind of emotion, and with something that you could call lust.

She closed the distance between you two and kissed you.

Not that you were surprised; she was even more domineering and harsher than your fantasy.

The kiss was cold and filled with need, fear, dominance and little tenderness.

“Well, you haven’t finished your dirty business, haven’t you?”

“Would you like to watch?”

You smirked as her eyes flashed with want and anger, as you turn your back to her and lay down on the bed.

You started to touch yourself again; this time you stared at her right in the eyes, not afraid to show your weakness and emotions.

Ms. Venable stood by your bed like a statue, judging and savoring every minute when you degrade yourself.

You started to slowly cry out her name like a wounded animal, whole body flushed and with her presence, you were wetter than usual.

“Are you about to come?”

She asked you in a calm, small yet clear voice that you almost missed; you nodded furiously and bit your lip.

“I am very close.”

“ _Don’t._ ”

She stopped your movement by pining your juice-covered hand on the bed. Her scent, this time, smelt like floral perfume mixed with spice and pepper.

Intoxicating.

“Please……Haven’t I behaved myself all this time?”

You whined out, completely letting go of your dignity and ego, staring at Ms. Venable with tears.

“But you left our dinner early……don’t you think you deserved to be punished?”

She was fully dressed and you were naked from head to toe; and that kind of discomfort made hornier and needier.

It felt that your whole body was on fire as Ms. Venable looked at you with disgust and lust in her brown eyes.

You mewled and tried to get some relief from getting the friction in between your legs.

“You are just a pathetic whore, aren’t you?”

The words that came out from her sounded too surreal, and you struggled to get free.

Slap!

Someone got slapped in the background, and with your face still stinging, you realized it was you.

You stopped the struggle and looked at her with mist in your eyes.

“But that’s ok, my sweetheart……”

Every word that she spoke was layered with honey and poison, and it added fuel to your core that was already burning with desire.

“You could _come_ for me, only for me……Won’t you, slut?”

When she emphasized the word “come”, it was too much for you.

The intense orgasm came crashing down, destroying every single sense of you.

You blacked out.

 

And vividly, you might have heard something from Ms. Venable.

 

“You are _mine_ now, Miss Wilkinson.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then she met the infamous anti-christ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling with the timeline and the pace of the stroy, but please be patient and see if my story can take you to the place that you all wanted to be:)

  The next day and the days after were blurred.

You were so afraid; afraid of how others might look at you and discover something; afraid of Ms. Venable; afraid of yourself; in other words, afraid of your own desire.

 

Until Michael Langdon.

 

He was beautiful, no doubt. And he just appeared out of nowhere at the Outpost with flair and attitude that, to be honest, pushed everyone to their mental edges.

He had the perfect features, especially his eyes: they could force you to tell your dirtiest fantasies and darkest memories since childhood.

So when he announced that he would be the judge to select who could be the survivor to escape to the sanctuary, you smiled inward with bitter.

You would never be picked, because you were broken by all the things that had happened to you.

Because of your own desire.

Because of _her_.

 

The day had come unexpectedly.

You were quietly reading in your room, and there was a gentle knock on the door that almost sounded like the wind.

“Who is it?”

In your nightgowns, you walked towards the door with caution and curiosity.

In the back of your head, you secretly wished it was Ms. Venable.

You opened the door.

“It is _I_.”

The blonde man stood there as if the whole room belonged to him, and looked at you sharply with a hint of smile.

Goosebumps rose and fell all over your body, due to the coldness that came from the outside of your room.

Or was it the stare that Mr. Langdon that made you uncomfortable?

“How could I help you?”

You met his gaze and spoke airily, but you knew that he could see right through your armor.

“Miss Wilkinson, I was wondering if we could have a little chat?”

His tone was too light, and didn’t give out much of emotions.

You knew it was no use rejecting him, so you obeyed like a good girl you were and let the wolf inside your room.

 

The door closed up softly and you heard the distinct “click”, indicating that the room was locked.

 

What now?

 

You stood there with awkwardness and waited for any signal.

Mr. Langdon just took a stroll around your room casually, never showing many expressions.

He stopped right in front of you all of a sudden and you gasped inevitably.

“Tell me, who are you?”

You were puzzled by his question and seriousness, and you bit your lip with uncertainty.

“My name is Robyn Wilkinson, I am 27 years old, I— “

“Stop pretending to be somebody else; I’m not that gullible.”

Tone turning ice cold, he was no longer staring into your eyes; however, he was looking all over you, like he was trying to find someone else who had left any trace on you.

“Sorry, I don’t quite know what you are talking about— “

He stepped over all of a sudden, and you could _smell_ him, a scent that wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but somehow reminded you of death and blood.

There was a strange glint in his eyes, like he was almost crazy or to excited because he had discovered something all to himself.

“If you have to tell me your darkest perversions, would you?”

“Why should I tell you that?”

“Because I would know if you were being honest or not.”

You laughed for his serious tone and egotism.

“In all due respect, sir, I don’t have to answer to all of your questions.”

You replied with a strength that surprised you, and the room was suddenly several degrees hotter, as if the fire was burning out of control.

He pinned you to the wall all of a sudden and knocked the air out of your lungs; his movement was inhuman, and you were questioning your own eyes.

 

“Tell me your recent adventure with Ms. Venable, won’t you?”

Your heart skipped a few beats as the room’s temperature dropped back to normal, and your nipples were erected for the contact of Mr. Langdon’s chest.

An unwanted desire rose as you were pressed against the wall.

The things that happened that day replayed in your head; you blushed and stuttered involuntarily.

“I’ve heard that there was a law here……that no sexual contact was allowed between two parties?”

He asked like he didn’t care at all, as he touched your brown hair in a nonchalant way.

“You’ve talked to her already?”

You were almost panting, because of the nervousness and the arousal climbing from your lower stomach.

“Talked to her about what?”

Instantly, you knew you’ve been played. He never knew anything and he just wanted to mess with your head and get every useful information he wanted.

 

The room was suddenly too hot.

 

“Nothing, I just thought that rule was ridiculous and inhumane.”

You answered coldly and even smiled at him.

His gaze was fixed on you again.

“And what had caused you to think that?”

He literally hissed as he started to trace your jawline, almost seductive.

Your head was heated with something that you couldn’t tell; like something was exploding and pulsating inside of you.

“Did you talked to her about the rules?”

Despite the breathlessness in your tone, you answered as calmly as you could.

“Well we did talk, but we talked about……”

He deliberately whispered in your ear.

“ _Something else._ ”

Your wild imagination drove you to the edge of your emotions, and the thing that you felt inside of your chest burst out uncontrollably.

 

You passed out before knowing what had happened; but before you closed your eyes and fell to the ground, you remember that the whole room was steaming hot and there was fire everywhere, with strange howls from the background and animalistic laughter.

 

_It was almost like hell was reenacted in your own bedroom._


End file.
